


Baby Blues

by Aurum_Auri



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Lingerie, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omegaverse, Pregnant Sex, Victor Nikiforov Has a Big Dick, hung Victor, semi-rough sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 14:15:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17122916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurum_Auri/pseuds/Aurum_Auri
Summary: When a pregnant Yuuri has a lapse in confidence, he knows that he can always go to his beloved mate, Victor, to make him feel confident and sexy.





	Baby Blues

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silkyomega](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silkyomega/gifts).



> Thank you dear!! I hope you enjoy this fic <3

 

Yuuri touched his left hand to the mirror. His reflection stared back at him, nervous, eyes dark and glittering as he stared at himself. Then his gaze slid down lower, right hand curling around the gentle swell of his stomach.

The fluttering lace of the lingerie didn’t disguise the still-small baby bump as much as Yuuri had hoped it would. In fact, it seemed to hug the bump in all the wrong ways, and Yuuri wanted to grimace at the silhouette it gave him. He looked _huge_. Only a few months along, and already his stomach was poofing out like he’d eaten too much katsudon.

He tugged nervously at the lacy panties. His omega cock was soft and curled in the little pouch between his thighs, the garter belt clips on either side tickling his skin. He hadn’t worn something like this in months, not since he’d peed on a stick and gotten the little plus that changed their whole lives.

There had been no lingerie since then.

At first, he and Victor had been so deliriously happy that neither of them could think of anything beyond the touch of each others’ skin. But then weeks turned to months, the touches became less frequent, and then Yuuri felt gross and heavy and unsexy as his stomach went from taut to soft to taut once more— except now it was rounded rather than flat.

Now it had been weeks since they’d last had sex, and Yuuri was feeling his confidence plummet. Victor always said he was sexy, but he’d say that even when Yuuri was an unshowered sweat goblin who just returned from a run. This was different. Yuuri wanted to earn Victor’s praise the right way.

“Yuuri,” Victor called out. Yuuri let his hand rest heavily on the doorknob, a steadying breath easing out his lips.

“One more second,” Yuuri said. “I’m almost ready.”

He touched his hair and licked his lips. He just wanted to hear it from Victor- the little catch in Victor’s breathing, the way he touched Yuuri reverently while saying, “beautiful, just beautiful.” He wanted to be the most gorgeous thing in the world for Victor, even when he was pregnant and entirely unappealing.

He held his breath and opened the door. Victor’s jaw dropped.

Yuuri suppressed a hiss. “I knew it. I look stupid like this. This lingerie looks ridiculous on me right now-“

Victor was on his feet in an instant. He took Yuuri’s hands within his own and walked backwards, still speechless as they sat shoulder to shoulder at the edge of the bed.

“Victor,” Yuuri said, voice cracking. Victor said nothing, but his eyes were sparkling like jewels. “Victor, come on. Say something.”

“Stunning,” Victor breathed.

Yuuri went bright red. “You don’t have to lie to me. I’m not… I know that I don’t look the same.” Even off-season, even when Yuuri had been at his heaviest that snowy morning Victor had first arrived in Hasetsu, Yuuri had never been quite as soft as this. Pregnancy seemed to round his hips out slightly and padded his body with layers of softness.

Victor frowned. “You think I’m lying to you?”

“Of course not,” Yuuri said. He shook his head. He knew this would happen. “It’s not that I think you’re lying to me. I know. I know. It’s just…”

Victor pressed a soft kiss to Yuuri’s temples. “If you’re having a hard time believing it, then let me prove it to you, until you have no choice but to believe it.” He was smiling, but the hard look in his eyes sent shivers down Yuuri’s spine.

Victor was serious.

He leaned forward, pulling Yuuri into a kiss. Hands cradled Yuuri’s cheeks, the kiss slow as molten lava and every bit as hot. Yuuri could feel himself melting already.

Hands slid along his skin, savoring every inch. “Beautiful,” Victor breathed. He was panting into Yuuri’s mouth, and Yuuri could taste the sweet mint of Victor’s toothpaste lingering on his breath.

Victor’s hands burned where they touched, warmth scorching into Yuuri’s skin with all the heat of Victor’s love. Yuuri let himself lay back, eyes falling closed. His body was trembling under Victor’s.

With a breath, Victor straddled Yuuri’s thighs, pinning Yuuri to the bed with a featherlight touch to his shoulders. His lips sucked and nipped up Yuuri’s throat, smattering it with overeager kisses. “Lovely, gorgeous, beautiful, _mine_ ,” Victor panted between each kiss, each breath.

Yuuri groaned under his breath. But the burning light in Victor’s eyes left no room to protest. He let his head tip to the side, exposing more of his throat. Victor nipped at Yuuri’s scent gland, earning himself a sharp gasp for his efforts.

Victor’s shirt tickled Yuuri’s stomach where the lingerie exposed the skin. If it were gone… Yuuri buried his fingers into silken, silvery hair. His pulse pounded between his thighs. “Feels… good,” he breathed, and Victor grinned.

“My beautiful omega,” Victor crooned, his smile turning devilish.

He was hard, his cock standing proudly erect as he ground against Yuuri’s pretty white panties. The sweet, sinful drag of fabric and friction made Yuuri’s breath catch in his throat.

“I’ll make sure you see how beautiful you are, Yuuri,” Victor murmured into Yuuri’s neck. His hands slid along the hem of Yuuri’s panties. It tickled in a pleasing kind of way. “How sexy you look carrying our baby.”

“Mmmm,” Yuuri hummed, not quite in agreement. He closed his eyes tighter.

Victor huffed. “You have our child in you. How on earth would I possibly think that isn’t amazing?”

“That’s my point, Victor. You’re biased.”

Victor blinked for a long moment, his head tilting to the side. He started to laugh. His hands folded Yuuri’s into his own while he bowed over Yuuri once more, taking the chance to smother Yuuri in kisses. “Biased or not, you’re still the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen, love,” Victor purred, his voice dropping low in pitch.

It made his toes curl to hear his alpha’s voice like this. “Show me,” he whispered. His eyelids fluttered. “Please.”

Victor’s kiss left bruises in its wake, each long, lingering embrace bringing hickeys blooming to the surface of Yuuri’s skin. The line carved down Yuuri’s chest, peppering his stomach with swift kisses as he followed the soft swell.

His fingers curled into the hem of the panties, teasing with the fabric, not quite pulling them down but tugging them to the side with one curled finger. Victor’s head bowed between naked thighs, rubbing a cheek over where skin became lacy stockings.

“My beautiful, beautiful Yuuri.”

Yuuri’s breath hitched. Warmth bloomed between his thighs, a little cry slipping out of his mouthas Victor wrapped his lips around his cock, sucking him through the panties. Hot breath fanned over the gentle curve of his stomach. Proximity was heady. Victor dragged his tongue over the fabric, teasing with his fingers until slick began to spill.

A soft whine slipped from Yuuri’s lips. Victor was kneading at the soft skin below Yuuri’s cock, his fingers rubbing Yuuri’s entrance through the panties. The fabric was quickly soaked through with slick.

Victor pulled his fingers away without warning, hooking them into the panties and carefully working them down Yuuri’s legs, mindful of the garter clips holding the silken stockings up.

He tossed the panties behind him and went to town, eating Yuuri out like a starving man. Yuuri’s legs twitched, cries escaping as Victor eagerly kissed along Yuuri’s skin, circling Yuuri’s rim before fucking him with his tongue.

Yuuri sobbed. His fingers clutched at Victor’s hair, his body twitching beyond his control. Fingers joined the mess, and Yuuri couldn’t hold himself back. His orgasm crept closer and closer with every second, heat pooling in his spine as he was almost ready to release—

Victor held Yuuri’s cock in his hand, pulling away suddenly. Yuuri swore loudly. “Fuck, Victor, aah-“

But it was too late, and the pleasure receded like the tide, until all that remained was a soft buzzing under Yuuri’s skin. Victor’s fingers crept back inside, filling Yuuri with delicious pressure.

“What do you want, Yuuri?” Victor murmured.

Yuuri groaned. “Ah, come on Victor. Please, just fuck me.”

Victor twisted his fingers, earning a sharp gasp. “I am fucking you,” he said. He rocked his fingers in and out, toying with Yuuri. He peppered Yuuri’s stomach in kisses. “What’s that, little one? Papa Yuuri needs to be more specific?” he said to their baby. “I think you’re right.”

Yuuri bit back a whine. “Victorrrr, please.” He looked down his stomach, beside the hard cock bobbing in the air between his thighs. Victor’s face settled between his thighs like it belonged there. Yuuri gave him a sultry look, biting his lower lip and feeling silly.

The true test.

“Victor, fuck me with your big alpha cock?” he crooned. Victor groaned, helpless to resist, his grip bruising on Yuuri’s hips as he moved up Yuuri’s body.

It had worked. Yuuri still had it, even heavy with child. Victor smothered Yuuri in frantic, overeager kisses, and the whole while, Yuuri couldn’t stop smiling. Giddy laughter bubbled into his embrace. Victor leaned back, eyes sparkling with joy.

“Something funny, love?”

“It worked,” Yuuri said. God, he had no right to be so deliriously joyful, but this was better than expected. Victor losing control was everything he’d hoped for.

Victor laughed, bright as the summer sun. His greedy kisses never stopped, and his words slipped between sharp gulps of air. “Of course it worked, my Yuuri. As if I could resist- ah, Yuuri, so lovely-“

Victor groaned and leaned back, panting hard.

“How could I possibly find you anything other than irresistible? You’re carrying our child,” Victor said. His hands were gentle as they embraced the swell of Yuuri’s stomach. “You’re radiant. God, Yuuri, the things you do to me.” He clutched his chest, shaking his head.

Yuuri’s heart fluttered in his chest. He lowered his eyes, peeking up through his lashes. “Then put another child in me. Right now, Victor, can you do it?”

The sound from Victor’s chest! Gorgeous, like an animal losing control of itself. Victor growled and pounced, folding Yuuri in on himself like a pretzel. His body was bent double, ass in the air and his back on the sheets.

His knees hit the bed on either side of him, his ankles bobbing in the air as Victor ground against his backside. Victor’s hands were almost punishingly tight where they gripped Yuuri’s thighs. Yuuri was possessed with the wild desire to see if his hands would leave bruises shaped like fingerprints all down the span of his legs.  

Victor had treated him so delicately for too long. To see Victor undone like this was a rare treat.

Victor thrust his cock in, bottoming out in one go. The force of his thrust punched the air from Yuuri’s lungs. He was reeling, seeing stars already as Victor set a steady pace, rocking inside him.

Sex wouldn’t upset the baby. Yuuri had been afraid of that early on in the pregnancy. But despite the large size of Victor’s cock, he still wasn’t going to harm their precious child.

And Victor knew how to use that large cock to the best of his abilities. Every stroke reached infinitely deep inside Yuuri, drowning him in the girth of Victor’s thick length, splitting him open wide and carving out an indelible place for himself between Yuuri’s legs.

Every pull of his cock seemed to leave Yuuri open and yawning, clenching in search of the heavy thickness inside him, and every thrust filled him until it seemed overwhelming. Stars exploded behind his eyes as Victor’s fat cock worked him over.

The drag over his prostate was _obscene_ , each thrust more overwhelming than the last, until Yuuri was a puddle in the bedsheets. He couldn’t spread his legs any wider apart. He couldn’t pull Victor deeper than this and yet he ached for more.

“Please, oh please, oh please, oh please,” Yuuri babbled in a rush. His mouth and his brain might as well have been on different sides of the planet, for all the coordination there was between them.

Victor’s cock sank home like it was always meant to be inside Yuuri. Expletives spilled from Victor’s lips, desperate groans as he ground against Yuuri’s ass, fucking Yuuri silly.

Fucking him like he was trying to put another baby in his belly.

Yuuri shuddered as the image came to him, however irrational. “Ah, yes, Victor, please—”

He choked on air as the throes of orgasm ripped through him. It seized his mind, his body, shot stars over his eyes and made the world go black for the longest second of Yuuri’s life.

He could feel his release spilling over his stomach in spurts. Victor stroked him through it. He was breathing heavily, still thrusting, but his rhythm faltered.

The thrusts fell out of sync, the steady drumbeat of skin on skin pettering out into a disjointed staccato. Victor stalled out.

Yuuri could feel his cock twitching inside him. Victor’s breath shuddered. His head dipped low, hair falling over his eyes. Yuuri pushed it back with a tired smile.

Their sticky skin clung to one another as they caught their breath.

Victor flopped beside Yuuri. Every kiss he left on Yuuri’s cheeks had the same noisy ‘ _mwah!_ ’ sound.

“Thank you,” Yuuri said earnestly. He cradled Victor’s face, leaving a few kisses of his own. They’d be content to cuddle like this for a while, Yuuri was certain, and he was perfectly okay with that.

He could feel how much Victor loved him, and for now, Yuuri could hold on to how beautiful Victor would always make him feel.


End file.
